A sonadow story
by Thiefshipper.98
Summary: This is my first story ever so please go easy on me. This is just a short sonadow story WARNING CONTAINS LEMON! and if you dont like sonadow please dont read or comment thankies :3 x


**Chapter one**

It was a stormy autumn night in central city, everyone was in their homes, apart from a certain blue hedgehog who was walking through the park."Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself out loud, "I shouldn't but I do, I can't fight it anymore!", "I love Shadow the hedgehog!" he exclaimed since there wasn't anybody around, or so he thought.. . Little did our hero know that an ebony and crimson hedgehog was sitting in a near-by tree and, had heard every word.

**Sonics POV:**

I'm glad i'm out of that horrible rain I thought kicking my shoes off, and at least I got it out of my system, for now anyways.. I said flopping myself on the couch and turning on the TV. Ugh, i'm soaked i need a shower. I walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Afterwards I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to the couch. I was in the middle of Pretty Little Liars when there was a knock on my door. Who the hell is out in this weather? I asked myself going towards the door, I opened it "Shadow..?"

**Shadows POV:** What am I doing? I thought about to knock on Sonics door. I must have miss heard him earlier there's no possible way he could feel the same, is there? I took my chances and knocked on the door, it opened and there stood a half-naked hedgehog "Shadow..?"

**Normal POV:**

Sonic was surprised to see Shadow standing at his door, but Shadow was even more surprised to see his crush, (yes Shadow had fallen for his rival, crazy right?), with only a towel wrapped around his curvy feminine like waste. "Shadow?" he asked again waving a hand in front of Shadows now red face."Oh-uh.." he stuttered snapping back to reality, "Can I come in?" he asked in a rather soft tone, "Of coarse" said the azure hedgehog pulling his dark counterpart in the door.

Sonic went and grabbed Shadow a towel "Here" he said throwing the towel at Shadow "Thank you, Sonic". Sonic stopped "Did Shadow just call me by my name?" he thought. He turned to Shadow and noticed the red on his cheeks, "Are you okay?" he asked curiously, "What of course i'm alright, I-I mean why wouldn't I be?" Shadow stuttered his cheeks beginning to burn. "Well.." Sonic started "First you show up at my door in the lashings of rain, then your cheeks are redder than Knuckles and you called me 'Sonic' " he said staring into the dark ones crimson eyes, this only made shadow blush more "So?" he replied taking off his shoes and jacket "Am i not able to call you by your name?" he asked rather coldly but with a smirk.

Sonic didn't hear his question, he was distracted by the ebony hedgehogs abs showing through his soaked white t-shirt which made him become a bit excited and a small bump appeared beneath his towel, he noticed this and quickly calmed himself down, "Oh shit I hope he didn't notice" Sonic thought.

"Well?" he heard Shadow ask "Well what?" he responded turning to face his ebony twin "Are you just gonna stand there or come watch TV?" Shadow said his cheeks returning to their normal tan color. Sonic sat down beside him and became very tense, "Faker?, you okay?" said the darker giggling "Whats so funny?" the azure asked looking confused "You seem a bit excited" he answered continuing to laugh while staring at Sonics towel. He immediately turned red when he noticed what Shadow was laughing at "Its alright, must be Jwow right?" Shadow said pointing to the screen where Jersey Shore was on "Oh...yeah" he answered continuing to blush.

After about an hour Sonic moved a bit closer to Shadow "Shadz?" he said quietly "Hm?" the ebony answered turning his attention to the azure hedgehogs emerald eyes "I need to tell you something..." Sonic continued "Yes?.." "Shadow... I-I lo-". He was cut off by Shadows lips pressing against his passionately, at first he was in shock then he began to kiss back. Shadow pulled away and stared into Sonics eyes "I love you too" and began kissing him again.

**Chapter two**

The two hedgehogs were on the couch, Shadow now straddled Sonics hips continuing to kiss him. Sonic then felt something wet lick his bottom lip, Shadow was asking for entry, he happily complied. The two now tasting each other, Shadow hit Sonics sweet spot in his mouth making him moan softly, Shadow then took this opportunity and began lowering his hand down Sonics torso towards his member. He jumped at the sudden touch and broke the kiss "Shadz?, what are you doing?" he asked turning red "Just relax faker," Shadow answered with a look of lust in his eyes. He then removed Sonics towel revealing his member, Sonic blushed, Shadow smiled, lowered his mouth down to the head of his member and began to lick it slowly. "Nnngghh-Shad-" Sonic moaned gripping the edge of the couch as Shadow took the whole member in his mouth and began to bob up and down, Sonic gripped his counterparts quills and moaned.

"Sha-Shadow, I-I'm gonna" Sonic moaned then Shadow pulled away. Sonic whined and looked at him as if to say "why'd you stop?", "Hehhehheh" Shadow chuckled and stared into the emerald eyes "Don't worry my little Sonniku, the best is yet to come," he smiled evilly then he picked Sonic up bridal style, lifted him to the bedroom and plopped him down with his-self on top of him. Shadow began to take off his top revealing his tuff of fluffy white chesthair (Eeeeekkkk! every fan-girl wants to touch it!).

Sonic took this opportunity and attacked Shadows neck and began licking and nibbling at it, at soft moan filled his ears. "I love hearing you scream my name" Sonic said flipping Shadow on his back so that he was on top. "So make me scream, Sonic" he said in a seductive voice, his eyes filled with lust. Sonic moved towards his dark counterpart and began sucking his neck and un-buttoning his pants, he threw his pants on the floor along with his boxers revealing Shadows large member already erect. Sonic straddled his hips, bent down and licked Shadows lips asking for entry, Shadow happily complied. Sonic began rubbing Shadows member in a slow but nice movement "Nnnggghh-" "Like it, huh?" the cobalt hedgehog smirked, the only replie he got were more moans. He started rubbing faster "I-I'm almost-" Shadow stammered, but then suddenly pushed Sonics hand away and pushed Sonic backwards so that he, was once again ontop.

Sonic was shocked "I'm nobodies Uke," Shadow said placing three fingers in front of Sonics mouth "Now suck," he said demandingly, Sonic did as he was told and sucked. After about two minutes Shadow took his fingers out of the azure ones mouth, he parted his legs and placed a finger in his opening. Sonic eyes widened "He's obviously a virgin to this" Shadow thought placing two more fingers in the opening and moving in a sort of scissoring motion. After a few minutes of this he removed his fingers sure that Sonic was stretched enough and lined his member up with the opening.

"This will hurt," he warned softly. Sonic nodded his head understanding and Shadow slid his member in quickly to prevent any unnecessary pain. Tears rolled down Sonics cheeks and Shadow noticing this stopped and bent down to look into Sonics eyes "Its alright, the pain will be gone shortly" he reassured his azure lover kissing him, he then began to move slowly in and out of Sonic. Sonic relaxed himself and the pain melted away leaving pure pleasure in its place "Oh! oh yeah" was all the hedgehog could say, this was like music to Shadows ears. Sonic found the capability to speak "Fa-faster!" he moaned "I f you say so, I just hope you can walk after this" Shadow answered smartly and began getting faster, the bed began to shake.

"I-Is th-at all you got" Sonic screamed in pleasure "Harder! faster!" he demanded, Shadow followed the orders and apparently found what he was trying to find the whole time, he hit Sonic in his sweet spot and the younger hedgehog moaned louder than he had before, after this Shadow began pounding even harder continuing to hit the sweet spot each time, after ten more pounds Sonic was pushed over the edge and cum flowed out of his member, hitting shadows chest, his own chest and the bed. The feeling of Sonics walls tightening around his member was enough for Shadow to go over the edge and he came deep within his azure partner. The younger hedgehog hardly noticed the feeling since he was so exhausted from his orgasm.

Shadow pulled his now limp member from Sonic and lay down beside him also exhausted. He placed Sonics head on his fluffy chest and kissed his forehead. Before Sonic passed out from exhaustion he sat up and looked into his lovers crimson eyes "I love you" he said softly pressing his lips against Shadows. "I love you to" he smiled starting to drift off to sleep. Sonic lay his head back down on Shadows chest and the two hedgehogs fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

**The end.**


End file.
